


I want all your love today

by leowriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowriter/pseuds/leowriter
Summary: A fluffy and smutty  valentines day fic, featuring a picnic by a lake, star gazing, and sex in the impala.





	

“What do you have in the pic-a-nic basket, little girl?” Dean asked me with an exaggerated leer. I laughed, avoiding his reaching hands as I made my way over to the impala.

“Are you Yogi, or the Big Bad Wolf?” I asked him. Opening the backseat of the car, I placed the old fashioned wicker basket and the red plaid blanket on the floor beside the cooler full of beer.

“I’ll huff, and I’ll puff, and I will eat you all up,” Dean growled, stalking around the car. Catching me around the waist, he trapped me against the closed door, pretending to gnaw on my shoulder.

“Dean!” I protested, squirming away from the tickling sensation. “That doesn’t even make sense; that’s three different stories.”

“Hmm, but you smell good enough to eat,” Dean rasped against the skin of my neck, placing kisses up and down the length of it.

“Down, boy!” I laughed, pushing him away with a firm hand on his chest. “I was promised a romantic evening under the stars, and I plan on collecting.”

Dean backed up after placing one last lingering kiss; leaving a damp impression of his lips against my skin. Giving me a smirk, he opened the passenger door for me. “No, really, what did you make for dinner?” he asked.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” I told him, getting into the car. “Let’s go, Yogi; a pic-a-nic awaits for no man, or bear.”

Soon enough we were speeding down the road, heading to the destination that Dean had picked out for our Valentines Day date. We agreed that we wanted something low key and more laid back. A joint effort; so I provided the meal, and Dean provided transportation and the location of our picnic under the stars. Not that Dean would tell me where we were going. I didn’t mind, though; I was happy to just enjoy sitting next to Dean, singing along with whatever Classic rock song came on the radio.

It was dusk by the time we arrived at out destination. For all he claimed to the contrary, Dean was a romantic soul at heart, and his choice of location proved it. Pulling off one of the back roads in the Kansas countryside, Dean turned down a tree-lined gravel road. The lane slowly twisted and turned to end at a clearing facing a lake. The surrounding trees kept the spot private and hidden; not just from the road, but also the few properties along the lake front. I could just barely make out a few isolated houses as I peered through the windshield, taking in the sights around us.

Putting Baby in park facing the lake, Dean turned to me with a smug grin, though I could pick out the nervousness he was trying to hide in the way he held himself.

“Nice work, Babe,” I grinned at him, smacking a kiss on his check. I flung open the car door to scramble out, taking in the details of the scenery. “Very romantic, I approve.”

  


Dean met me halfway around the car. Pulling me into his arms, he gave me a tender kiss “I aim to please,” he murmured against my lips.

I hummed and deepened the kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck, one hand moving up to comb through the soft strands of hair on the back of his head.

Breaking the kiss, Dean gently untangled my hold on him, “Now feed me, Woman,” he demanded playfully, “Dinner first, then dessert!”

“Always thinking with your stomach,” I sighed, giving him a teasing smile. I scooted by him, making sure to brush up against him on my way to the backseat of the car. Opening the door, I reached in and retrieved the picnic basket and blanket. Dean walked around to the other side, to grab the cooler.

Closing the door with a bump of my hip; I surveyed the land around us, looking for the perfect spot to spread out the blanket. For a spring day the weather had been surprisingly pleasant and sunny; but with the sun setting, the air was starting to take on a chill. The ground was still rather damp, so I settled for spreading the blanket out next to the impala with a good view of the lake.

Dean placed the cooler beside the blanket before sitting down next to me. He peered over my shoulder as I started to unpack the basket. I knew how much he appreciated a home cooked meal, so I really went all out for him. I wanted to make this a special night for the both of us. After all, Dean loves his food. I could practically hear him salivate as I pulled out the containers of fried chicken, potato salad, coleslaw, and – last, but not least – the apple pie I had baked that morning.

“You are the best,” Dean told me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Ignoring the blush that was spreading heat through my cheeks, I grinned as I dished him up a plate. Dean accepted the plate, eagerly digging in with relish, moaning sinfully in appreciation. Trying my best to not pay attention to the sounds that where coming from the man sitting beside me, I began eating my own plate of food at a much more sedate pace then Dean.

“You’re awesome,” Dean moaned around his mouthful of chicken, “Have I told you how awesome you are?”

“It’s not that special of a meal, Dean,” I laughed “But I’m glad you like it.”

“It’s not just the food,” Dean said “That we are doing this, instead of making me wear a suit and going to some fancy restaurant.”

I gave him a look, “Dean, this is my idea of a romantic evening, remember? I don’t really care for the fancy smancy stuff, you know that.” Scoffing, I gestured to the lake and woods around us, “Take a look around, this is pretty damn romantic in my book.”

“Like I said,” Dean grinned at me, “You’re awesome.”

“Shush, you,” I smiled back at him bashfully “Eat your damn food.”

we chatted as we finished eating, staying clear of any heavy subjects. We were determined to take this one day off from the saving-of-the-world business. Once we had our fill, Dean put away the leftovers and used dishes back into the basket. Then Dean stretched out, pulling me into his arms. Leaning back against the Impala, Dean guided me to sit between his outstretched legs, engulfing me in his arms once I settled.

Leaning back against his chest, I tilted my head to look up at him “You don’t want pie?” I asked.

“Later,” Dean said, then brushed his lips softly against my own in the lightest of kisses. “I believe I promised you some stargazing,” Dean whispered in my ear.

Night had completely fallen by that point, the stars coming out to shine down on the lake. I had no problem sitting there held within the comforting warmth of Dean’s arms as we looked up at the stars.

“It’s so pretty here,” I sighed quietly, keeping my voice low and soft to maintain the quiet peacefulness of the world around us.

Dean hummed in agreement, pulling me more snugly against his chest, his lips resting against my temple. The woodland night life provided a subtle soundtrack in harmony to the view over head. I lost track of time, content to just be in the moment and let both my mind and senses wander.

The rasp of scruff against my skin brought my focus onto Dean as he dragged his lips down my temple and cheek, placing a kiss behind my ear. I tilted my head to give him better access, as he kissed his way down my neck. One of his hands slid up across my chest, palming a bra covered breast momentarily, before slipping under the neckline of my shirt. Pushing both it and my cardigan to the side, his lips found the spot where neck met shoulder.

I gasped as Dean focused on that one sensitive bit of skin, alternating feather light kisses with nipping and sucking on the skin there. I knew I would be returning with one hell of a hickey, having a fleeting thought that I hoped my shirt would cover it. I closed my eyes, giving a hum of pleasure.

“You can’t see the stars with your eyes closed,” Dean rasped out, breath hot and damp on the skin of my neck.

“I see stars,” I whispered “They’re there.”

Dean chuckled low and deep, pressing his grin into my skin “And what color are your stars?”

“Stars, not fireworks, Dean,” I corrected him “That feels good, but not that good.”

“Now that is a challenge, if I ever heard one,” Dean placed one last kiss on my neck before I suddenly found myself lying on my back, Dean hovering over me having deftly rolled us. Flashing me a wicked grin, he swooped down to engage me into a deep and thorough kiss.

Taken aback, I let him lead the kiss, welcoming his tongue as it teased its way into my mouth. With one hand anchored on his shoulder, I slid the other one up into his hair on the back of his head. Dean’s hand wandered from resting lightly on my hip, to under the small of my back. He pulled me closer against his body, one of his thighs coming to rest between my legs.

“Dean,” I scolded between kisses “I had a plan for this evening, it ends with sex in the Impala,” I told him breathlessly.

Dean sat back, pulling me upright with him. He pushed the cardigan from my shoulders and over my arms, letting the material fall onto the blanket behind me. He tugged my tee shirt over my head. With a hand pressed flat against my back, he arched me backwards, dropping his head to kiss along the flesh that swelled above the purple lace push up bra I wore.

“Round two,” he rasped out, with his free hand he cupped a breast. He hooked his fingers inside the padded material, pulled the cup down, and sucked my hardened nipple into his mouth to gently suck and tease with his tongue. “First I need to make you see fireworks.”

His hand sliding up the bare skin of my back and under my hair to cup the back of my head; Dean used his upper body to guide me back to sprawl against the blanket. Hovering over me, he kissed his way down my chest and naked torso to the waist band of my jeans.

Deftly unbuttoning and tugging down the zip of the fly, Dean tugged the denim over my hips and down my legs. He had to pause to pull off my tennis shoes before he could free me from the material completely, which he did with one last tug. Hands on either ankle, he trailed them up the smooth skin of my legs and thighs, hands coming to a rest on my hips as he settled between my legs.

Dean placed a kiss just bellow the waistband of the silky purple panties I wore. Rolling his eyes upward to meet my own, he gave me a smirk. Hands drifting from my hips to the inside of my thighs, he pushed them outwards. He gave one slow lick over the covered flesh, his lust darkened green eyes peering up at me.

“Fuck” I whispered breathlessly. Reaching down, I tangled my hands in Dean’s hair. Fingers hooked under the silky material, he pushed my panties to the side. Licking his way past my pussy lips, he thrust his tongue deep inside. His mouth going at me with the same gusto he desplayed with dinner.

Dean was not wasting any time, there was no slow build up or teasing licks; instead he was using all is skill to quickly build me up and push me over the edge. He knew just where to lick, and suck, and nibble; and was using that knowledge to the best of his ability to fling me over that precipice with a cry of his name. Tossing my head back to press into the blanket, I arched and shook my way through the orgasm.

Barely gentling his ministrations, Dean kept at it, holding me so I couldn’t squirm away as he pushed me through a second climax. Capturing my scrambling hands in his, he held them down by my hips, caught my clit between his lips, and sucked hard; stroking the underside with his tongue.

“Fuck, Fuck” I sobbed out feeling myself hurtling over the edge yet again. I squirmed and tried not to thrust up against his face as he brought me to another orgasm, and then another; until I started to unconsciously struggle beneath him.

“Dean, Dean, Stop,” I pleaded when I could take no more. Immediately Dean slowed his ministrations to a stop, running his tongue soothingly over my oversensitive and soaked flesh once before releasing me. Crawling up my limp body he kissed me softly when he reached my mouth.

I hummed contently, tasting myself on his lips.

“So, fireworks?” he asked. With effort I opened my eyes, meeting his smug expression with my bliss-ed out one.

“Full on forth of July show,” I admitted with a sigh, once I could remember how to talk again. Dean grinned down at me, pleased with himself. Coming back to myself, I rolled my eyes, slapping him on the shoulder weakly “Damn it, Dean, I had plans to seduce you tonight.”

“Well I beat you to it then, didn’t I?” Dean replied with a shit eating grin “By the way, I really like the bra and pantie set.”

“I figured you might,” I stretched under him. Reaching up I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to pull him down so I could kiss him properly. I nipped at his bottom lip to end the kiss, “So what do you say we move this into the impala?” I asked him “And I show you what my seduction plans were for the night.”

“And those were?” Dean asked with raised brows.

“Step one was dinner and desert,” I told him “Step two involved putting on a playlist of carefully selected classic rock songs, luring you into the backseat of the impala, and having you help me cross car sex off of my bucket list.”

Eyes alight with interest, Dean smirked “I can get behind that plan.”

“That was not the position I was thinking off,” I told him as he stood. Offering me a hand, he pulled me to my feet. “I was thinking more along the lines of ridding you like my own personal bucking bronco.”

Using the side of the impala to brace himself, Dean stripped out of his boots, jeans, and underwear as I gathered up the picnic basket and blanket. Placing the basket on the floor of the front seat, I spread the blanket along the back. Once he was undressed, Dean crawled into the backseat, using his jacket as a pillow wadded up against the far door, sprawling out he held his hand out to me.

Wiggling out of my panties, I added them to the pile of clothes on the floor in the backseat. With Dean’s guidance I climbed into the impala; sitting on his upper thighs, my legs on either side of him, I locked my lips with his. Hands on my hips, Dean helped me straddle his hips, positioning me over his erect cock. His bare erect cock.

“Fuck,” I whined out, stopping my downward momentum with a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Condom?” I asked hopefully. Dean swore under his breath, dropping his head back with a soft thunk against the window of the door.

“Try my wallet?” he suggested. Huffing out a sigh, I scooted back and reached for his pants on the floor. I retrieved his wallet, but came up empty.

“Mother fucker,” I groused “Hold on,” with a bit of maneuvering I reached over the front seat; I had left my bag on the floor of the car. I, of course, had come prepared; but the floor of the front seat was so far way. Dean was not making it any easier; I get that I was bent over the front seat, but if he wanted to fuck anytime soon he had to let me concentrate. I told him as much as he slid his fingers inside of me.

“Fuck,” I hung my head as he pressed against my g spot “Damn it, Dean,” I moaned out.

“Sorry,” Dean pumped his fingers once more before withdrawing, trailing is wet finger tips down the back of my thigh. It took some stretching, but I was finally able to snatch my bag with my fingertips. Clutching my bag in my fist, I moved back, Dean helping by gripping my hips and pulling me back down onto his lap.

“You, Sir, are a god damn tease,” I told him with a glare, dropping my bag none too gently onto his chest, then rummaging into the pocket where I had stashed a few condoms for the evening.

“It’s only teasing if you don’t deliver,” Dean replied with a smug grin “And sweetheart, I always deliver.” Pulling out the condom I dropped the bag over the side of the seat onto the floor.

“Well you talk a big game,” I smirked.

“Excuse me?” Dean looked at me affronted “How many times did I make you cum eating you out just now?”

“Well obviously, not enough,” I teased, opening up the condom packet. I took it out and rolled it down Dean’s length, causing him to hiss and clench his jaw. I might have let my hand wander a bit in the process. With one hand braced on the back of the seat, and the other holding Deans cock steady, I slowly slid down his length.

Once I was all the way down, Dean swore, bringing a hand up to cup the back of my neck, pulling me down for a kiss. We alternated between kissing and just gazing into each others eyes as I rocked on him slowly, gaining speed as I rode him. Dean pulling his fingers through my hair, when he wasn’t pulling me down for more kisses. His other hand roamed my body, trailing along my back and thigh.

For a while Dean was content to let me set the pace; but as he came closer to his own release, he began to move more under me. On his next pass up my thigh, his hand slid inward, stroking over my clit in time with our thrusts.

One hand still braced on the back of the front seat, my other was braced on his shoulder. As he bucked beneath me; my hand slipped and I caught myself on the cool foggy glass of the window above Dean’s head. He continued bucking, and as his ministrations continued to push me closer to another orgasm, my hand slipped down, leaving a messy print. I closed my eyes against Dean’s penetrating stare as he watched me; intense and focused as he brought me to yet another orgasm.

Dean slid his hand from between my legs as I collapsed down onto his chest, shaking in the aftermath. Gripping my hip with one hand, he wrapped his other arm across my back. Holding me tightly against him, he thrust powerfully up into me; his grip holding me still as he chased his own orgasm. Pressing his forehead against my shoulder, he groaned deep in his throat. His fingers pressing with bruising force into my skin as he clung to me, hugging me close as he could while he came.

Limp and sated, I rested on top of Dean, waiting for him to come down from his high as I regained control over my breathing. Once we where able to move, Dean loosened his hold on me. I pulled off of his softening length, shifting down and stretching out; half lying on top of him, half next to him on the seat, Dean held me close so I wouldn’t fall off the seat. I rested my head on his shoulder, one arm anchored beneath him, my free hand drawing invisible patterns on his sweat slicked chest.

Both of us were content to bask in the afterglow, but the chill of the night eventually forced us to separate and dress. Re-clothed, we crawled back into the backseat, closing the door behind us to cuddle up, stretched out along the seat.

I was just beginning to doze off in Dean’s arms when he nudged me. Giving a sleepy hum, I looked up at him in question.

“So how about that pie?” He asked hopefully.

I gave a tired laugh, but none the less untangled myself from his arms to go rummage around in the picnic basket, coming up with the pie tin and a fork. I handed both to Dean, who sat up and accepted the offering enthusiastically.

Snuggling back into his side, Dean held out the first bite to me; which I took, glad for the sugar boost. I watched Dean take the next bite, eyes closing on a moan.

“So good,” Dean slit his eyes open to look down at me “You know me so well.”

“What, that car sex and pie is the way into your heart?” I teased, accepting the next bite he offered “You’re not that hard to figure out.”

“I’m a simple man, with simple pleasures,” Dean shrugged, taking a rather large bite.

“You are anything but simple,” I informed him with a laugh. Leaning up I shared an apple pie flavored kiss with him “Happy valentines day, Dean.”


End file.
